The Animal in Me
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Aizen Sousuke and Urahara Kisuke are cousins with a dubious history, both connected to the development of human/animal hybrids. Considered an abomination, hybrids are controlled and subjugated...but one cousin thinks they should be freed. The defiant Aizen Sousuke acquires the lovely hybrid kitsune, Byakuya, and plans to mutiny...Aizen/Byakuya...AU, yoai, hermaphrodite pregnancy


**The Animal in Me**

**An AU Bleach Story**

**(Requested by Yonaka Kiyoki!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Prized Kitsune**

**(Note: The hybrids in this story are mostly human with fine 'fur' or sometimes 'feathers' on their skin. They have animal ears, human hair 'manes' and some (like Byakuya and Tetsuya in the story) have tails...but they are mostly human. Some, too, have supernatural powers. The hybrids are a scientific creation with a dubious history that leads into what happens in the story. This story includes yaoi and a hermaphrodite pregnancy. If you don't like, then please heed the warning and don't read.)**

Yamamoto Genryuusai looked up as he sensed the arrival of someone powerful outside of his pet shop. His aged eyes widened as he recognized the presence before seeing Aizen Sousuke step out of the black limousine that had pulled up to the curb.

"Ho..." he huffed softly, his aged eye drifting to one of the cages in the back of the shop that housed two humanoid kitsune hybrids.

The first was tall and oddly aristocratic in bearing. His slender body was a pale marvel beneath the fetching blue yukata he wore, thinly covered in fine, white fur, except for the silky lengths of the raven black mane about his comely face and perfectly pointed ears. Handsome gray eyes reflected unusual intelligence for the species and a pensiveness about him.

The second hybrid was smaller and more delicate in build, but carried the same markers of high quality as his cousin. Bright sapphire blue, inquisitive eyes studied the larger kitsune hybrid and the smaller toy kitsune hybrid whined softly.

"Are you all right, Byakuya?" he whispered, his eyes following his cousin's to where the shopkeeper was opening the door to a tall brown-eyed man that radiated unnatural power, "You seem anxious."

"I am fine, Tetsuya," the larger kitsune assured him, watching even more closely as the shopkeeper and his customer sat down and Yamamoto poured tea for them, "It is just that the man over there gives me uncertain feelings."

"I agree," said Tetsuya, casting a wary glance at the two men, "The old man gave us a funny look as that other man came in. What should we do?"

"What can we do?" Byakuya reasoned, "We must not react too strongly. Remember, our kind are not supposed to be able to reason on the level we do. If we are discovered to be too intelligent, we will be euthanized."

Across the room, Yamamoto nodded briefly at the man in front of him and met his eyes questioningly.

"You can see the breeding in the two," he said, indicating the two kitsunes, then touching the breeding papers in front of them, "The full size kitsune is a rare pale kitsune. And even more rare is that he has that black mane. It is said to signify a connection to what is considered 'royalty' for the breed. The toy also has the black mane."

"Ah, yes," Aizen agreed, smiling appreciatively, "They are obviously well bred. And you have full papers so that they can compete in the hybrid games?"

"Absolutely," Yamamoto answered, matter-of-factly, "You can enter them immediately."

"That is good," Aizen said, removing a check and handing it to the shopkeeper, "And as you said before, they are of _highest quality_?"

"Yes," Yamamoto said, "You will not find more outstanding representations of the species. They will be serious contenders in their categories, although you will, of course, face tough challenges from Urahara Kisuke's pet, Ichigo. But you have that tattooed red wolf hybrid I sold you as well, ne? Renji? He is extremely athletic."

"He is," Aizen agreed, "But I need more pets that are fine specimens _and_ athletic. And it looks like these two are of that type."

"They are."

"Very well," Aizen said, blinking in surprise as the white kitsune's eyes met his for a shade too long before looking away, "Here is the agreed-upon price."

He handed Yamamoto a check, which the old man slipped into a pocket in his apron. Then, Yamamoto rose and walked to the cage. He unlocked it and nodded at the two within.

"Come, Byakuya. Come, Tetsuya."

The two kitsunes rose and walked to the open door, pausing and looking down at the floor obediently. Byakuya's cheeks warmed as he felt Aizen's eyes watching him closely. His heart skipped painfully in his chest as the back of Aizen's hand caressed one soft, furry cheek.

"You are lovely," he complimented the larger kitsune, "I am sure that you will make a good addition to my collection."

Byakuya said nothing, only nodding to show he had heard, then following as Aizen led the two out of the shop. They climbed into the waiting limousine and sat quietly as the vehicle pulled away from the curb and swiftly left the pet shop behind them. Both kitsunes kept their eyes dutifully lowered, but Byakuya could, once again, feel Aizen's dark brown eyes watching him closely.

"Byakuya," he said finally, "would you please tell me a little about the two of you? You can speak well, ne?"

Byakuya hesitated.

"Come now, don't be shy with me. I am your owner, after all. I am aware that you, shall we say, tread on the lines of what is allowed. But, because some people do not believe in destroying the _finer ones_ like the two of you, we will do what we can to conceal your higher intelligence. So...you can speak well?"

"I can," Byakuya agreed solemnly, uneasy at breaking his silence, "But, did our master not give you our breeding papers? They would have included that information."

"Ah, yes he did," Aizen said, smiling in a way that made Byakuya feel a quickening of his heart, "It is just that there is much that breeding papers will not tell me. Are you uncomfortable speaking?"

"No, I don't mind speaking."

"Then, what can you tell me about yourselves?"

"I am born of the royal white kitsune, Soujun," Byakuya explained, "and the black-maned kitsune, Sorano. Tetsuya was born of the royal white kitsune, Takao, who was a litter mate of Soujun, making him my cousin. He came out of the toy black-maned kitsune, Kiko."

"Those are impressive lines," Aizen said appreciatively, "but how about something more personal? You were birthed in Seireitei Springs, were you not? Who was your handler? I know you were given the surname, 'Kuchiki,' but there are several Kuchikis within Seireitei Springs."

"Our handler was Kuchiki Ginrei."

"Ah, then you were also given an education, no?"

Byakuya's eyelids drifted lower, until they were nearly closed.

"Ginrei-sama was kind enough to see that we were secretly educated."

"Good, then I can expect that when you compete, you will be able to use some level of strategy."

"As long as it does not reveal our higher intelligence," Byakuya agreed, "After all, it was thought to be dangerous to allow higher intelligence in humanoid hybrids like ourselves. Being a servant class and considered the product of dubious scientific methods, we are still sentient beasts, so the ones opposing our existence stopped short of merely having us all killed, and imposed the intelligence controls so that we would never be intelligent enough to desire independence. The ones that are too intelligent are euthanized."

"Yes," Aizen sighed, "a travesty, isn't it? Luckily for you and Tetsuya, there are those, like me, who are very involved in the hybrid games and who will shelter the ones of that higher quality so that we can win in our categories. You understand that, except for when you are with me, you must reflect only basic intelligence?"

"I understand," Byakuya affirmed, "and we are grateful that you have chosen to shelter us, Aizen-sama."

"It is not a wholly unselfish act," Aizen said, smirking, "but, you are welcome, Byakuya."

He nodded at Tetsuya.

"You as well, Tetsuya."

"Arigatou, Aizen-sama," Tetsuya said, quivering slightly at the unnatural feeling of speaking to a full human.

The limousine continued along the road, passing out of town and proceeding to a more rural area at the town's edges. The car paused as it reached a tree-lined, iron gate, then the gate opened and the limousine moved through, passing into a vast expanse of lush, beautiful gardens that surrounded a huge, finely crafted mansion.

"Ah!" Tetsuya panted anxiously, "Is this where we will live?"

"Yes," Aizen said, smiling at the younger kitsune's obvious excitement.

"It is lovely, Aizen-sama," Byakuya said appreciatively, "and again, Tetsuya and I are grateful to you for choosing to shelter us."

"You are welcome," Aizen answered, "Just remember that I will expect the two of you to perform exceptionally in the games."

"Of course, Aizen-sama," Byakuya said, as his younger cousin yipped softly in assent.

The car came to a stop in a circle in front of the mansion's main entrance and the silver-furred kitsune driver emerged from the limousine and moved to the back to open the door for Aizen.

"Thank you, Gin."

Aizen led the two new hybrids up the front steps and into the manor as the two stared with widened eyes at the rich surroundings.

"Welcome back, Aizen-sama," a bespectacled, black-haired feline hybrid greeted the house master.

"Arigatou, Nanao."

"Dinner will be ready in the west dining room in ten minutes."

"Ah yes. We will be there shortly," Aizen said, guiding Byakuya and Tetsuya up the grand staircase.

They reached the top and were met by a tall, blue-haired panther hybrid with fetching, ice blue eyes. Tetsuya blinked in surprise and blushed furiously as the panther's eyes met his and narrowed.

"Byakuya, Tetsuya, this is Grimmjow," Aizen said, indicating the panther hybrid, "He will show you to your quarters, Tetsuya. Byakuya, you will come with me."

Byakuya loosed a troubled breath, watching unhappily as the blue-haired hybrid led his cousin away.

"Are you all right?" Aizen asked.

"Yes," Byakuya answered softly, "It is just that Tetsuya and I are not accustomed to being separated. We have shared our quarters for most of our lives."

"Hmmm, I understand. It will take some getting used to, but do not worry. You and Tetsuya will see plenty of each other. I can have you assigned to mutual tasks around the mansion when you are not training or competing."

"Arigatou, Aizen-sama. Tetsuya and I are very close."

"I have noticed," Aizen observed, moving closer and pausing to study Byakuya's pretty gray eyes for a moment, "I sense that there is a story behind that."

"There is," Byakuya confessed softly, "I was lucky enough that when I was tested for intelligence, that Ginrei-sama altered the results to protect me from euthanization. Tetsuya was not so lucky. He was discovered to far exceed the acceptable levels of intelligence and was sent with a group of other hybrid babies to a euthanization site."

"Ah..."

"Ginrei-sama heard of this and had me infiltrate the group and stop the euthanization. He stole the hybrids that had been slated for death and he created new identities for all of them."

"How very like him," Aizen observed, "I have never held with the idea that the hybrids should be controlled... or even that they _could _be controlled in their evolution. Once they showed a tendency towards higher intelligence, the powers that be should have been intelligent enough to grant them rights. Had they done that, the hybrids would have been assimilated and would have no cause to turn on the full humans."

"You say that like you are not one of them," Byakuya said quietly, studying Aizen more closely.

The brown-eyed man smiled enigmatically.

"Perhaps. Perhaps being surrounded by these hybrids and served by them has given me a deeper perspective."

He moved closer to Byakuya, capturing a slender hand and squeezing it gently.

"But come, you need to settle in. This way."

Byakuya's dark eyes widened as Aizen led him into a large, expensively furnished room with a large bay window that overlooked the garden lake and waterfall. Byakuya frowned at the fact that, while it was a stunning room, first, servant hybrids were usually quartered together, and second, it looked as though someone already inhabited the room.

"Aizen-sama?" he queried uncertainly.

His heart skipped painfully in his chest as he heard the bedroom door close and then the sound of Aizen's footsteps as he approached. Byakuya forced himself to hold perfectly still, well aware of the consequences of defying the will of his master. He shivered inwardly as the brown-eyed man touched his face, then laid a very gentle kiss on the exposed skin at the meeting of Byakuya's throat and shoulder.

"You are an exceptional specimen," Aizen said, sliding his arms around the stunned kitsune hybrid and kissing him on the neck again, "I hope you do not mind if I show you my _appreciation_."

"Aizen-sama," Byakuya said quietly, not resisting as the other man made a line of kisses along the side of his throat then loosed the tie on the kitsune's yukata, "I understand that hybrids may be used for sexual purposes and I am not objecting, but..."

He paused as one of Aizen's hand sought his nether region and explored the area gently as he sought Byakuya's surprised lips.

"You wondered if I knew, ne?" Aizen breathed in his ear.

"That I am virginal?" Byakuya asked, his heart pounding.

"That you are not just a hybrid human and kitsune, but you are even more enchantingly rare. A pure _chimera_, you are also a dual functioning hermaphrodite, are you not? You can impregnate or be impregnated?"

"Y-yes," Byakuya answered unsteadily, quivering as Aizen's warm tongue teased a blushing earlobe, "So, you eventually mean to use me as a breeder?"

"Yes," Aizen said brazenly.

"You have another kitsune chosen for me to breed with? Who? If...I may ask, sir?"

"I will breed you, myself."

Byakuya sucked in a surprised breath. But before he could speak, Aizen went on.

"You want to object, don't you? You think you should remind me that humans are not allowed to breed with hybrids. Society wants the hybrids to evolve back in the direction of being more primitive beasts. They want to breed the human portion out of them."

"Aizen-sama! How can you even think of doing such a thing?" Byakuya asked, wide-eyed, "Even the original hybrids were made in a science lab. They were not bred! You could earn a death penalty for doing such a thing. And how would you explain the litter? You couldn't tell them who the father was, ne? The government would kill you!"

"No one is going to kill me, Byakuya," Aizen assured him, laying another kiss on his flushed throat, "I am going to change the faulty perception that people have of the hybrids, and I am going to make a place safe for our litter to be born and grow up. Part of the reason I bought you was so that you could help me to achieve that. Will you do that, Byakuya? Will you help me end the persecution of the hybrids?"

"You are insane, thinking you can do such a thing!" Byakuya snapped, tearing away from him, "You will cause an uproar, and those people who feared us enough to place the controls will go over the edge and begin slaughtering us! You have nothing to lose. You are a human! No one is going to murder you for being too intelligent or for desiring independence! You...!"

Byakuya gasped in surprise and the beginnings of fear as Aizen surged forward and brought him down onto the bed, tearing away the folds of his yukata and baring his fine, lightly furred skin. Byakuya's mouth opened in objection, but the words were lost as Aizen's mouth inhaled his, and a hot tongue slipped in between his parted lips and thrust deep inside. The hybrid's hands clenched Aizen's partially undone shirt, both hanging on and trying to push him away as the elder man burned his mouth with a flurry of blazing kisses.

_I am not allowed to resist._

A part of him still wanted to resist.

But a stronger urge rose within him...the part of him that had always cringed at having to accept the controls the humans placed on them. He hated having to always be lesser. He knew that both his human lines and kitsune ones were exceptional. To be exceptional and to have humans want to kill him for it became suddenly unbearable, and while he didn't see how Aizen could possibly succeed against everyone, he couldn't fault the man for trying.

_The effort is probably doomed, but...just maybe..._

Byakuya's mind went blank for a moment as he was turned onto his belly and Aizen's hands ran down his back, then gently encouraged his hips to rise. He closed his eyes as the other man positioned himself and entered slowly, pausing when Byakuya's breath caught and a growl of pain escaped him.

"Relax," Aizen instructed him, "I won't move until you are ready."

Byakuya rested his face on the bed, panting at the stinging sensation he felt. But as much as it was uncomfortable, he knew that the pain and pressure would be relieved, once the barrier was broken. He stiffened and held his breath, willing the other man to move swiftly. Seeming to read his mind, Aizen's body moved suddenly, making the kitsune hybrid yield a snarling yelp as he was taken.

What pain there was disappeared quickly as Aizen's body moved, forcing Byakuya's to move with it. Byakuya panted harder, whining wantonly and raising his bottom to meet his master's heavy, grinding thrusts. He closed his eyes tightly against the feeling of rising pleasure that began slowly, and increased in strength until he couldn't hold back a ringing howl of intense bliss. Aizen growled in his ear, and the two collapsed onto the bed, leaving their bodies joined as they indulged in a barrage of warm, wet kisses while their entangled bodies recovered.

"Are you all right, Byakuya?" Aizen asked, a bit breathlessly, "It wasn't terribly painful?"

"No," Byakuya answered, turning his face away so that his master couldn't see the deep contentment he felt at the sensation of such heat melting him inside, "I am fine."

"Good. It wasn't my intent to hurt you."

The two laid quietly together, their breaths and heartbeats gradually slowing.

"Now," Aizen went on, shocking Byakuya soundly with his words, "we _both_ have something to lose."

"But why?" Byakuya asked, seeking Aizen's dark eyes curiously, "Why are you doing this?"

But the only answer he received was another flurry of kisses and the slow fall into another, even more vigorous joining.

_What are you thinking, Aizen Sousuke?_

_If they find out what you have done, they will kill us all._

It took several more heated exchanges and the light of the bright, full moon before Byakuya suddenly realized what his new lover was hiding. The realization shocked and frightened him so that he shook softly for some time after. He studied his sleeping master closely, marveling at the care Aizen had taken in hiding the damning fact.

_My master, Aizen Sousuke, is a hybrid too!_


End file.
